


Death Comes to Us All

by MrProphet



Series: The Wowbagger Archive [5]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Death Comes to Us All

WOWBAGGER?

"What?"

WOWBAGGER THE INFINITELY PROLONGED?

"Well, yes. Wait a minute; aren't you...?"

YES.

Tears sprang into Wowbagger's eyes. "Is it... over? Am I going to die?"

WOWBAGGER THE INFINITELY PROLONGED, the voice repeated, the words resoundingly not echoing in a manner that left a deep, smothering silence where the echo should have been.

"Yes?"

YOU'RE A POINTLESS, PETTY WASTREL WHO VENTS HIS OWN FRUSTRATIONS ON THE UNIVERSE IN ORDER TO COVER FOR HIS FAILURE; HIS INABILITY TO HAVE ANY TRUE ASPIRATIONS OF HIS OWN.

Wowbagger's eyes practically burned. "You... came here to insult me?" he demanded.

AND WHY NOT? Death asked as his figure began to fade from the deck of the time ship. AFTER ALL, YOUR EXISTENCE IS BASICALLY A SPIT IN MY EYE.

Death left the immortal fuming, and trying to decide whether, if his existence was an insult, he had insulted death too early in the alphabet, or if he'd left it too late by going after Arthur Dent too soon.


End file.
